


Kostüme

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Nikolaus, Seasonal, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel überrascht Boerne.<br/>(Das 7. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2012)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/57728.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kostüme

**Author's Note:**

> Etwas verspätet, fiel mir gestern noch ein. Und da die andere Geschichte an diesem Tag eigentlich nur für die paar Leute funktioniert, die die Vorlage gesehen haben, habe ich sie noch zum 7.12. dazugepackt ;) Es holpert ein wenig und ist nicht das geworden, was ich wollte, aber sei's drum. Nehmt es als T/B-Häppchen und denkt nicht zuviel drüber nach. 
> 
> Originalpostingdatum: 7.12.2012

*~*~*

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Thiel! Wollen Sie mich zu Tode erschrecken?!"

Thiel warf ihm zwischen weißem Rauschebart und Brille einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Hast du vergessen, daß wir bereits seit geraumer Zeit per Du sind?"

"Wozu die Kostümierung?" Thiel wollte er mal sehen, wenn _er_ wie ein roter Derwisch hinter dem Kleiderschrank hervorspringen würde. "Außerdem ist heute Nikolaus, und _ho ho ho_ ist der Ruf des Weihnachtsmanns, einer Figur, deren Position in der christlichen Weihnachtsgeschichte mehr als -"

"Und mein Geburtstag", unterbrach ihn Thiel, eine Angewohnheit, die er ihm immer noch nicht hatte abgewöhnen können. "Und mir war nach einer Überraschung."

"Völlig falscher Ansatz", entgegnete er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Das Geburtstagskind wird überrascht und ist nicht selbst der ... der Überraschende."

"Das wird ja wohl das Geburtstagskind entscheiden dürfen", sagte Thiel. "Und ich finde, es ist jetzt Zeit für mein Geschenk."

In der Tat hatte er für heute Abend etwas vorbereitet, aber Thiels Geschenk mußte er noch abholen, und ... Thiel lachte. "Jetzt denk nicht so lange angestrengt nach und pack schon aus."

Oh. Natürlich. Es war wohl auch kein Weltuntergang, wenn er heute ein paar Minuten zu spät zur Arbeit kam, obwohl Alberich andererseits schon süffisant angemerkt hatte, daß er in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft morgens zu spät ... Thiel räusperte sich.

 

*~*~*

 

"Ernsthaft", fragte er eine gute halbe Stunde später. "Wieso hast du dieses Kostüm?"

Thiel seufzte. "Ich muß bei unserer Weihnachtsfeier den Weihnachtsmann geben."

"Wieso?"

"Frag nicht."

"Ich frage wohl am besten Frau Krusenstern."

"Untersteh dich." Thiel hatte sich auf den Ellbogen gestützt und funkelte ihn böse an, bevor sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu einem Lächeln veränderte. "Das war der beste Nikolausmorgen seit Jahren."

Wenn Thiel ihn so ansah, fehlten ihm regelmäßig die Worte. Deshalb zog er den anderen einfach zu sich, für einen Kuß.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

 

*~*~* Fin *~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> >> alle 24 Türchen im [Tatort-Adventskalender 2012](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/53314.html)


End file.
